Seeing you again
by Ironyisitnot
Summary: kagome and shinichi had been best friends from birth, but something happens resulting kagome to erase shinichis memory. what will happen if they meet again? will love blossom or will memories get in the way. This is mine first story so plez go easy me :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys how are you?

This is my first EVER story so go easy on me. Ok here it goes!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own detective conan or inuyasha cause if I did than I wouldn't have been writing here..:P , plus I would have killed kikyo for what she did to kagome. Sorry not a kagome inuyasha fan.

Forgot to mention my story is totally different then the real anime in inuyasha.

There is no inuyasha here, no shikon no tama, and no demons! The plot is based on detective conan except now kagome is in it. I am not sure if I will add sango or not. I will think of it later.

For now enjoy!

* * *

Speaking '_'

Thoughts "_"

It was dark, too dark. Someone could actually say it was darker than black. Maybe around 3 am past midnight. It was pitched black in the room. No lights, not even a single sound. The room was big. If you looked really closely then you could see a lone figure standing in the room staring into space. You couldn't really say whether it was a girl or a boy because of the darkness.

The figure finally seemed to snap out of her/his stupor.

The moon shone onto top of the figure. It's glossy raven hair blowing in the wind. The figure turned out to be a girl or should I say women.

'Soon we will meet again. I hope he doesn't remember me. Its better if you forget' the figure now a woman said bitterly to herself.

* * *

**END**

Ok that's all for now. Tell me if you like it or if I should cancel the story. I would like it if you guys tell me what to improve in it. I am only starting to write stories to improve my English, so comments will be helpful.

Bye! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back!

Miss me? Well I sure missed you guys.

I thought about deleting this, but changed my mind. I am going to continue this and see what happens.

I know that a lot of people don't like Shinichi/Kagome pairing. Hey I am not a big fan of it myself. But please try it you might like it.

Not a SHINICHI/RAN PAIRING!

Well here we go enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I already wrote this once but it doesn't hurt to say it again so…I don't own inuyasha or detective conan.

Speaking '_'

Thoughts "_"

It was a sunny day. You could see birds chirping, kids playing in the sand box, everyone was having fun. It was a very quite and enjoyable day. Everyone wad happy.

Well everyone except a kid named Conan Edogawa or should I say Shinichi.

Then suddenly out of no where you can here people arguing about something

'But Ran-neechan! Why do you have to go to whatever place your going?' Said Conan, stomping his leg everywhere.

'Conan-kun it's not what ever place I am going. Its Kokyo!' said Ran for the 50th time. 'Well why can't I come with you?' asked Conan,

'Because this is a field trip, I am not allowed to bring anyone except myself in this trip.' Said Ran trying to make Conan understand.

'But...but' 'no buts mister' retorted Ran 'I give up' said a defeated looking Conan

'Aww Conan I am sorry! But you know I can't take you with me' 'I know' replied Conan.

'But don't worry its only one year' Said Ran trying to make Conan feel better.

You see Ran's leaving to Kyoto for a year to finish her studies. Well not finish but there having a student program in Kyoto and Ran was selected, as well as Sonoko.

'Look on the good side Conan'

'I don't think there is a god side to this so called trip' mumbled Conan

'Of course there is! Since we are going to Kyoto, you can come and visit me in your winter vacation' said Ran walking to the leaving room and pointing Conan to follow her.

Ran went into the leaving room and started to look for her cell phone. It took her about 10 minutes to find it because of all the mess.

Ran quickly dilled a number and waited patiently for someone to answer the phone.

'Who are you calling' asked Conan who was now calm again and was sitting in a chair near the window.

The living room was big. There was a big table in the middle. It was designed based on the Japanese culture. The walls were a pleasant cream color. The cushion was decorated in a light baby blue color. The room would have looked like royalty if it weren't for all the scattered papers.

'I am calling Doc Agasa replied Ran (do they call him Agasa or Doc agasa? If you can tell me it will be a big help )

'Why are you calling him?'

'To talk about your staying arrangement, since no one is staying here' said Ran

After what seemed like ages someone answered the phone

'heloo?'

'Oh Doc agasa how are you? This is ran' said Ran sitting next to Conan

'O Ran it's you, sorry about that I couldn't find my phone'

'Its ok' said Ran "gee is everyone loosing their phone today or something?" thought Ran

'And to think I was just about to call you to, oh well so why did you call me' asked Doc Agasa

'O I called to talk about Conan's staying arrangement, I don't think Conan should stay here alone as even Dads not here.'

'O right. Mouri went for a case out of Japan right?' asked Agasa

'Yup there was a murder or something, so he was told to investigate it' replied Ran

'When's he going to come back?' asked Agasa.

'I think somewhat around the time I am coming back, that is why I wanted to ask you about Conans' before she could finish agasa interrupted her.

'Of course he can stay with me! I don't mind'

'O thank you Doc Agasa, now I don't have to worry about him'

'Its ok, when is he going to come? I think tomorrow' said Ran

'Ok then bye say hello to Shini I mean Conan for me' said Agasa nervously

'Um sure' said Ran, "I just thought that he said Shinichi's name" thought Ran

'So how did it go?' asked Conan startling Ran as she totally for got that he was sitting next to her.

'You startled me' said Ran trying to make herself calm again

'Sorry about that, so what did he say?' asked Conan

'O right! He said it's ok, you are moving in tomorrow, so go finish your homework now and start packing' replied Ran Sitting up and giving a hug to Conan and going upstairs.

"Well now at least I don't have to worry about Ran finding out my secret" thought Conan "plus its summer vacation, I have a feeling this is going to be one interesting summer" thought conan smirking


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the waiting.

Ok I am not going to mess up your time by writing stupid excuses so I am going to start now.

Again thanks for bearing with me and my story

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't and I never will own Detective Conan or Inuyasha (though it would be awesome if I did)

* * *

Speaking '_'

Thoughts "_"

'Bye Ran-neechan!' shouted Conan in a very babyish voice

'Bye Conan, now don't bug professor Agasa! Be a good boy, ok?' said Ran getting into the car which will take her to Kyoto.

'Ok, Ran-neechan!' said a enthusiastic looking Conan "if only you knew who your saying that too" thought a evil looking chibi Conan laughing in his head.

And so the car went away and Conan went into the house to finish his last minute packing.

* * *

Somewhere else in Agasa's house

* * *

'Ai, Shinichi is going to be here in a hour' said Agasa

'Oh.., is that so' said a uninterested looking Haibara

The professor sweat dropped hearing her lack of excitement

'Well I um think its better if you take a break, I mean you have been stuck in that lab for more than 60 hours (she did take a bath mind you people :P)

'Its ok professor, I am feeling well no need to worry about me'

'if you say so..' said Agasa unsurely

'Professor I have a little work to do, I maybe gone a while'

'Where are you going?'

'Nowhere special, just going to get myself a hot cup of chocolate from dunking donuts' (yums!)

'Don't rush then, take your time, even you need a rest once in a while' said a smiling Agasa

Ai gave the professor a little smile and went into her room to change.

She chose a half sleeve shirt. It was a beautiful aqua colored shirt. The shirt had the words 'mess with me and it will be your last' written on it. She wore a jacket on top of it, the jacket was black in color with a little hell butterfly( like the ones in bleach) on it on the side. Just because its summer does mean it's hot. It was kind of windy so she decided to tie her hair in two pony tails. She wore black slippers. With a slight glance on the mirror she nodded her head in approval and left the house but not before getting her bag and saying bye to Agasa.

Ai's thoughts

"Dam it's a good thing that I wore my jacket, its windy today"

"So Mr. Detective (for those who don't know its Shinichi) is going to stay with us huh…interesting" thought Ai smirking evilly as she entered the café

* * *

With Shinichi…

* * *

'Professor I am here' said Conan as he entered the house (he had a extra key with him for emergency)

'Oh Shinichi you're here already? That was fast' said Agasa getting out his lab

'Yah I was able to finish my work faster' said Conan throwing his show everywhere and taking a seat

'Don't throw your shoe like a kid Shinichi'

Conan just looked at him for a second then pointed to himself and said 'if you already forget I am a kid'

'Just because you look like one doesn't mean you are one' said Agasa jokingly in a scolding manner

Conan just humped

'Speaking about kids…where is Haibara?' asked Conan

'Oh right she went to get something in a cafe' said Agasa also sitting down

'Happy to hear she finally took a break' said Conan seriously

'Shinichi you already have your clothes here so no need to arrange again, so do you want to help me cook?'

'Yah sure I have nothing better to do' said a bored looking Conan following Agasa to the kitchen

* * *

With Haibara

* * *

"I should hurry" thought Haibara as she finished her hot chocolate

She had been in the café for a while now and the atmosphere made her relax

"I should come here more often" thought Haibara as she began to walk to the trash can

Just as she was going to throw the cup she bumped into someone

'Oh I am so sorry little girl' said a familiar looking voice

The mysterious women helped her up and went away. She couldn't see who it was because the persons back was facing her

"Where did I hear that voice before" thought Haibara as she threw her cup away

Suddenly her eyes became huge when realization struck her

"Could it really have been her!" thought Haibara, rushing out of the café. She looked everywhere but couldn't find her

"That scent, those long silky hair, her voice it can't be anyone else" thought Haibara a longing look in her eyes

"But…if it really is her then I what am i going to do? i wont be surprised if she hates me now" thought Haibara as a guilty look came to her face trying to hide that scared part in her mind, she began to think happy thoughts

But even she couldn't help but utter her name 'kagome'

"is it really you?" thought Ai


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! How are you?

Ok so, as you already know, yes Ai knows Kagome.

Why she knows her is not something I am going to tell you know. I am going to let you guys torture a little.

Aww don't give me that death glare (runs and hides behind Kaito and avoids being hit by the flying chair)

* * *

Ok before I start I am going to thank chelseaj500, thanks for the review chelseaj500, your advice helped a lot in my previous test. :)

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it :)

Ok now I am going to start.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't and don't even want to own Inuyasha or detective Conan. The only thing I own is this story and my hot chocolate (sorry but I am addicted to chocolate :P)

* * *

**Thoughts** "_"

**Speaking** '_'

'Oh Haibara your back!' said Conan as he finished reading his book.

'Yah, sorry for the wait. Did you guys already finish eating?' (Btw lets think that it is night know maybe around 9:00) asked Ai putting away her coat and taking a seat next to Conan.

'No. we were just about to though' said Conan.

'Hey Haibara! Are you ok? You seem kind of frustrated' asked Conan worriedly.

After all, even if they didn't have a best start, they were still friends now. Plus Conan was worried about her health, even though he didn't show it.

'I am fine Shinichi but tell me… what's your plan for the summer vacation?' asked Haibara hoping to avoid the topic.

Even though Shinichi noticed the change of topic, he didn't want to force Haibara into saying something she didn't want to. After all Shinichi thought Haibara was most probably annoyed because of the **APTX 4869**, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

'I don't really have any plans for the summer, maybe hang around with you guys, visit my family, and stuff like that' answered Conan.

'What about you Ai?' asked Conan curiously.

'I… actually I am not sure, maybe just relax and try to find a cure to the drug (I think you guys already know what drug their talking about) answered Ai

* * *

**Ai's thoughts

* * *

**

"Seriously that was close. I don't know what could have happened if I told him about Kagome. Wait a minute he doesn't even know who she is!...why am I soo worried then? O yah I know why! Maybe cause I am looking for a single person in the whole of Tokyo! Especially a person I haven't seen for years! I mean seriously I don't even know if I imagined it or not!...ok calm down Ai its not like you to loose your cool" thought Ai to herself. After a little while she was able to calm herself down a little. Even though she looked calm the entire time outside, she was a mess inside. (I always wanted Ai to loose her cool… I mean seriously that girl is tooo calm for her own good!)

Conan nodded suspiciously. He noticed the slip of tongue and was curious to know hat she actually wanted to say. But like last time he didn't say anything.

An awkward silence came to hung in the living room. No one knew what to say.

'Ai..! Shinichi…! Food is ready! Get your lazy but here and eat my special food!' yelled Agasa who was sitting on the dinning table.

Both Conan and Haibara washed their hands and sat down to eat.

Dinner was silent but pleasant.

After finishing up both of them helped clean up and then retrieved for the night.

* * *

**Haibara's dream

* * *

**

I was walking and walking. All I could see was black. I couldn't even see my own face. "Where am I?' I asked myself

Just as I thought that, the black hollowness seemed to disappear a bit. Out of know where, a sky seemed to form on top of me. It consisted of millions and billions of stars.

"It's a beautiful night today isn't it Ai?" a mysterious voice whispered.

I couldn't see the face of who was talking to me because of the darkness, but just by hearing the voice I could say without a doubt that the person was a female.

'Yes it is' I answered. I don't know why but I felt like I could tell this person anything and everything.

Suddenly the scenery changed. I could finally see the persons face. It was her…Kagome. But what surprised me the most wasn't her but the fact that she had a gun pointed at her heart by someone. I looked at the gun and looked up, I froze…..not only was she injured but… the person who was holding the gun was me. I tried to tell myself not to do it, yelling, thrashing… but my cries were in vain…. as I saw the trigger pull and saw her life slipping away from her eyes. What affected me the most than the bloody murder was the body. It wasn't Kagome's body which scared me, noooo! It was her smile. I don't know why and I don't even want to know why but she….was smiling…..

And that was my last memory as I woke up from my dream or should I say nightmare in cold sweat.

* * *

**REAL WoRld!

* * *

**

Ai after trying to convince herself that it was just a dream, fell asleep again.

It took her awhile to calm down but she was able to do it.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

O guys! The dream she just had it really is a dream.

Kagome is alive and healthy. She is going to come up real soon.

The relationship between Ai and her might be revealed before I want to reveal about Shinichi and her. Remember Shinichi doesn't remember her as she erased his memory.

If you want to know why then you just have to read :p….o well that's enough for know, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!

Lets start know! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Inuyasha

Thoughts "_"

Speaking '_'

* * *

MORNING

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Ai had accidently meet Kagome in the café. She tried day and night to look for her, but nothing came out of it. Ai started to wonder if that girl was actually Kagome or not.

'Ai-kun please take a break, you have been in the lab for more than 5 days now!' said Agasa looking really worried.

'Haibara I agree with professor here….you have been in the lab far too much!. What are you doing in there any way?' asked Conan.

'Kudo…..Agasa I am fine…..I just have some work to do' replied Ai taking a seat in the breakfast table.

'Haibara it's not like you to act like this. Do you need any help from us? You do know that we would be happy to help you right?' asked Conan as he took a seat beside Haibara.

Ai gave Conan a small smile 'I know Kudu'

'Ok everyone! Since Ai-kun has decided to join us today, we are going to have a special breakfast today!' said Agasa coming out from the kitchen with a big Grin in his face.

'Special breakfast?' asked Ai worried that if the professor actually cooked something again.

'Oh! No! No! I am not going to cook' replied Agasa who still had that big i-love-surprises smile on his face.

'Your not?' asked Conan hopefully as he started coming out of his hiding spot.

'Nope! We are going out to it!' said Agasa happily.

'Where are we going?' asked Ai curiously.

Agasa scratched his head sheepishly 'I didn't really think that far'

'It's ok I know a great place for eating breakfast' replied Ai

Both Agasa and Conan were surprised that Ai suggested something but they were happy no less.

* * *

They drove to the café, of course Agasa was driving. When they reached the café Conan was amazed by the view of it.

The café was called THE MEMORIES. It was colored in a light blue and purple color. The door had little cat paws decorated on it. It was a Japanese designed café, only one stored but very wide. There was a little beach beside it, giving it a very comfortable atmosphere. The Bamboo trees decorated the little beach. There was no one in the beach as it was off limits, but you could see it from inside the café. The café truly couldn't be named better.

As Conan was enjoying the view of the café, he didn't realize until a few minutes later that Agasa was rotted to the spot.

'Is something wrong Professor?' asked both Conan and Ai.

'Ai-kun…who should you this café' asked Agasa very softly.

Ai became confused but still answered 'umm a very close person of mine showed this place to me 4 years ago'

Agasa nodded his head. He would have liked to know more about this 'person' but seeing Ai's hurtful expression he didn't push it.

They all walked into the café and each ordered something to eat.

'Wow the food here is really good' commented Conan as he finished eating his Waffles.

'Yah I know. I used to come here all the time before I joined the black organization' said Ai griping her cup of coffee harder.

Seeing were this conversation was being led to Conan changed the subject.

'So Professor tell me why did you act so strangely outside' asked Conan seriously all trace of joke gone from his tune.

'Well you see Shinichi I used to come here too along time ago' replied Agasa solemnly.

Even though Conan heard the change of tune he didn't stop. He wanted to know why the Professor didn't tell him about this place. Ai also became interested to the topic when Agasa said that he came here before.

'But you never told me about this place' said Conan.

'Well…. it must have slipped my mind' replied Agasa nervously.

Just as Conan was about to press the subject more, the door to the café opened. In came in two figures.

They couldn't see who the other one was as they were setting beside the window to the side. Ai looked up to see the reflection but her breathing hitched when she saw Vermouths reflection. Ai began to shake.

'Is something wrong Ai?' asked Conan.

'No.o…othing' replied Ai shakingly.

'It has to be something! Your freaken shaking!' Conan angrily said

'Ver...mouth..' mumbled Ai with a pure look of horror in her face.

'What?' Conan looked left and right until he saw her. It was true that Vermouth didn't report them in, but they were still enemies.

'Dam what is she doing here?' asked Conan more to himself than Ai. 'Well don't worry she wont kill us, after all she didn't report us in' said Conan trying to convince Ai but really he was trying to convince himself more.

Ai finally was able to shake of the fear a little.

'It's not her' replied Ai.

'What! Then what are you worried about' asked Conan not getting why Ai was scared. After all it takes a lot to scare Haibara.

'Shinichi someone else is with her' said Agasa who was silent the whole time.

Conan tried to look at the mysterious figure but wasn't able to because of the way the person was sitting.

'Guys I know its not Vodka or Gin as they obviously won't ever come to a place like this, so maybe it's a new member?' replied Conan.

'No it's not. New members are not allowed to leave the headquarters under any circumstances' said Ai in a more confident voice then before.

'Any way, I think we should get out of here' suggested Agasa.

'I think he is right Kudo, we should get out while we can' said Ai.

'I know, but hey look Vermouth just went to the restroom, I can go and act like a kid in front of that figure. He/she doesn't know that I am Shinichi so they would think that I am only a harmless kid. I will be able to see who this person is and Vermouth wont even notice' said Conan.

'Are you crazy Kudo! You might get caught and even killed!' shouted Ai silently.

'I don't think this is a good idea Shinichi' Agasa said agreeing with what Ai just told.

'We don't really have a choice. We need to stop the organization! And this is the only way we can get information.' said Conan trying to make them understand.

'Fine! But you get only 5 minutes! Vermouth can come out any time so be on your guard' said Ai as she and Agasa have Conan a last worried glance and went out the door to wait for him in the parking lot.

'Ok I need to work fast, a bit of acting should do the trick' said Conan to himself as he grabbed his half finished orange juice.

Conan acted out perfectly. First he acted like he was lost then when he came closer to the table he faked a slip and spilled the orange juice beside the person's feet.

Conan congratulated himself in his mind for his perfect act. He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw a hand in front of his face. And a sweet voice asking him if he was okay. Conan looked up and saw...

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! :)

That's it for know. If you want to know who the person is then you just have to read the next chapter.

Until next time ladies and gents.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Konichiwa!

Sorry for the wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Detective Conan

Ok soooo lets start were we left off :)

* * *

Thoughts "_"

Speaking '_'

Conan's POV

I looked up from the ground and saw a hand in front of me. The owner of the hand pulled me up. I was going to thank the person and continue with the plan but all trashed down when I heard an angelic voice. 'Are you okay' asked the mysterious figure. I was broken out of my thoughts when I looked up. Expecting to see a murderous person since this person was from the black organization, I was greatly surprised to see a petite, beautiful looking maiden.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

'umm sorry about bumping into you miss' replied Conan in a childlike voice. "dam that was close I dozed off" thought Conan.

'Its ok kiddo, but I should be one saying sorry to you because you just spilled your juice' said the figure.

'Oh it's ok, don't worry about it neesan' replied Conan still using the childish voice. Conan had to congratulate himself in his mind for a great performance.

'No! No! Let me get you another drink. My companion just went out for a little so I don't think she will mind' replied the figure.

Seeing this as a great opportunity to get information Conan build up his courage and said yes in a very childish voice.

'Oh now where's my manners my name is Kagome …Kagome Higurashi' said the figure now known as Kagome.

'Aww you have a nice name neechan! My name is Conan Edogawa' replied Conan in a happy voice.

There was a slight shock in Kagome's eyes when she heard the name but she hid it before Conan could see.

'Edogawa Conan? What a nice name!' chirped Kagome

"I guess she's not from the black organization. I mean seriously she's soo innocent looking" thought Conan and silently hitting himself mentally for thinking that she was a criminal.

'Thank you neechan' replied Conan with a fake blush.

'Owww your adorable let me go and get you a drink' replied Kagome smiling.

Kagome came back a little while later with a drink. Between that time Conan gave Ai a message from his phone saying that everything was alright and that she wasn't a member of the organization. Ai relaxed a bit but still told Conan to be on his guard. Conan however waved her off.

'Here you go' Kagome said as she gave him a orange juice and got a coffee for herself.

'Umm neechan can I ask you something' asked Conan in fake childish curiosity.

'Yah sure' replied Kagome who was wandering what was taking Vermouth so long.

'Well you said that you were waiting for your companion right?' asked Conan. Kagome nodded. 'Who were you with?' asked Conan in a cute voice. Kagome, who Conan thought was a naïve girl replied just as he expected her to.

'I was waiting for a friend of mine. We haven't met in a while. And I thought it would be better if we meet here. Her name is Vermouth' Replied Kagome in a cheery voice.

'Ohh! You mean that pretty lady with long hair who went to the washroom right?' asked Conan in a fake sweet voice (I am getting tired of writing the word fake :P)

'Yup that's her' Kagome grinned.

Conan looked at his watch and faked a look and said in a VERY childish voice 'OMG! I need to go now. My neechan is going to be angry with me if I am late. Thank you soo much for the drink'

'Your right it's getting late. Your welcome it's my fault any way' replied Kagome in a soft voice.

'Bye Bye neechan' shouted Conan as he waved his hands like a lunatic and went away.

'Bye Conan' replied Kagome softly, and added silently 'or should I say Shinichi'

* * *

OUTSIDE

* * *

'How was it Kudo?' asked Ai in an emotionless voice, but if you looked really closely with a 10000000789 powered microscope you could see a tinyyyyyy amount of worry in her eyes.

'It was nothing. It seems she was just a friend of Vermouth' replied Conan. The childish edge was gone now replaced with a mature and serious look in his eyes.

"She" Ai thought. Just as she was going to press more about it Agase interrupted.

'It doesn't mater. Don't worry about it Ai-kun, Shinichi' said Agase.

'Yah what Professor said I mean I don't even think we are going to meet her again.' said Conan in a voice that said the topic was over. Ai still wasn't satisfied but she led it go, thinking what Conan said was true. Little did they know how wrong they were.

Conan, Professor and Ai went home just after that. The topic was ended and soon they reached their quarter or should I saw Agasa's house.

* * *

INSIDE THE CAFÉ JUST AFTER CONAN LEFT

* * *

Vermouth just came back to her seat. She smirked, 'so how was it?' she asked in a VERY annoying voice.

The only reply she got was a glare. The childish look in Kagome's eyes was gone replaced with dull blue eyes.

'Now now! No need to give me a death glare' said Vermouth in a nervous voice.

'Vermouth….' Kagome started, but still glaring at her.

'Umm yes?' asked Vermouth smiling nervously.

'Where were you' asked Kagome in a soft voice. If Vermouth didn't know Kagome so well she would have thought that she was forgiven….but she knew her, and she also knew that Kagome only spoke like that to her when she was angry.

'Umm aahaha in the washroom?' Vermouth said but it came as a question more than an answer. Seeing Kagome's glare Vermouth kept quiet.

'So you are saying that the lady who looked EXACTLY like you, who was setting a few seats in the end of the other row, laughing and rolling over in her seat, wasn't you?' asked Kagome daring her to say no.

'Ehehe fine you caught me. But you got to admit it was funny.' said Vermouth trying to make Kagome a little less furious.

'I am seriously annoyed so I am not going to even say it' replied Kagome shaking her head.

'Oh come on! You have to say that it was funny! I mean really it's not everyday you find the silverbullet (Shinichi) acting like a lil baby' Vermouth said between chokes of laughter.

Seeing her friend like this Kagome couldn't take this anymore she also started to laugh.

'Lol I know! Shinichi looked so much like a kid. And seriously that boy needs to work on his acting. He is terrible at it' said Kagome giggling.

'To think he thought of you as a innocent little girl, but he did get one part right' said Vermouth.

'What's that' asked Kagome curiously.

'He was right about you not being a member' replied Vermouth who had stopped laughing her pants off.

'Hey before I forget aren't you going to a new high school?' asked Vermouth curiously.

'Yah! I am' Kagome said, finishing up her long forgotten coffee.

'Y? You have already finished those stuff, plus you are immortal, you never go to a normal school' asked Vermouth who also finished her coffee just now.

'I have to check up on some things, after all the reason behind me vanishing has been fulfilled, so I can return to being a normal teenager.' Kagome said in a soft voice.

'By normal if you mean a genius immortal prodigy then sure' teased Vermouth.

'Aww! Don't be like that. I am doing you a favor after all' said Kagome.

'Yah you sure are. But be careful. If they know you cam back then its going to be a problem' said Vermouth in a serious voice.

'If u mean "that" then don't worry. I am going to be in a disguise just like now. Of course not this one though' replied Kagome (yes people! Kagome is in a disguise. Her normal hair is in a blond wig. She's also using contacts which are colored green.).

'Are you going to let him have his memory back?' asked Vermouth in a soft voice.

'Depends…if Agasa tells him or not. Knowing Agasa he will tell Shinichi. But he might get it back himself too if he gets a big shock or something' replied Kagome.

'Agasa? You mean the professor right?' Vermouth asked.

Kagome nodded her head and replied a soft yeah.

'Does he know about you?' asked Vermouth curiously.

'Don't worry. He knows nothing. But he still has his memories. After all I knew them in my past.' replied Kagome.

'It's getting late. I need to go. Just call me I will tell you about the plan.' said Kagome standing up and getting ready to leave.

'Yah your right….but you never told me which high school your going too' said Vermouth who also got ready to leave.

'Teitan High School' replied Kagome loud enough for only her and Vermouth to hear. With a smirk on her face, she walked out of the café door. (Just incase you guys don't know that is the same high school were Shinichi and Ran goes)

* * *

AHH! That took a while to write.

It might be a little confusing but the later chapters will tell you more about Kagome's relationship with them.

Well that's all for now!

Hope you guys liked it! :)

Review please with a chocolate fug on top! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa!

How are you guys? Guess what? My tests are in a break so I will be able to update more. Lucky uuu!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Detective Conan.

Thoughts "_"

Speaking '_'

* * *

MORNING

Agasa's POV

"It is such a soothing day. The birds are singing, the summer wind is blowing and Ran is just going to start tickling Conan. Yah it is a normal, average day. Wait a minute! Rewind a sec…. why is Ran going to tickle Conan? Better yet why is Ran even here? Isn't she suppose to be in Kyoto?" Agasa thought to himself.

Normal POV

Agasa was brought out of his thoughts when he heard giggling which didn't take time to turn into a full out laughter.

'Huh'? Agasa said to himself.

'Ohh! Sorry about that Professor Agasa' said Ran as she bowed her head in apology.

'It's no problem Ran-kun' replied Agasa shaking his head and motioning Ran to stop bowing.

'What are you doing here Ran-neechan? I thought you went to Kyoto for your trip' asked Conan in a childish voice who had finally escaped Ran's torturing (ticklish) hands.

'About that! Didn't you read my letter? asked Ran 'The trip got cancelled because of some reasons'

'Some reasons?' asked Agasa.

'Yah. The professor who was suppose to help us in our trip got sick, so we were told that the trip was delayed' said Ran taking a seat.

'Then where were you this entire time?' asked Conan worriedly.

'Don't worry about it Conan. We actually did go to Kyoto. As you see, the professor thought that it would be better for everyone and him if we returned to Tokyo.' said Ran.

'So are you going there again?' asked Conan curiously fixing his hair with a comb and taking a seat next to Ran.

'Umm yes I am…but not soon' mumbled Ran 'I take it that you didn't read the letter?'

Conan and Agasa nodded their heads.

'The letter was very important. It seems that school is going to start soon. Because of the windy weather and all, the school authority planned that all the students are going to go to school the whole summer vacation and that after going to school for 3 months, and then we are going to get a big vacation. Like maybe about six months.' said Ran taking a big breath after she finished.

'Is it because of the bad weather?' asked Agasa.

Ran nodded her head.

'So when's school going to start?' asked Conan with a bored look on hi face.

'About that…. I actually send that letter last week soo…unfortunately school starts tomorrow.' Ran said sheepishly.

Conan just looked at Ran, and looked and looked and mumbled something.

'You said something?' asked Ran.

'Nope Ran-neechan' replied Conan cheerfully.

"The kid/Shinichi sure gets a mood change often" thought Ran and Agasa together also sweat dropping.

* * *

AFTER A LITTLE WHILE

'Professor where's Ai-kun?' asked Ran.

"Now that I think about it….where is she?" thought Conan "don't tell me…. she knew that school's going to start! That's why she went out to buy notebooks the other day."

Conan got awaken from his thoughts when he saw a hand in front of his face.

'Are you okay' asked Ran worriedly.

'Sorry about that! I dozed off' replied Conan scratching his head in a childish way.

'Ok you two. Let's it breakfast. Ai-kun is a little busy, so she already left. Conan we will go after eating to the mall to get you your stationeries.' said Agasa smiling.

'Okay!' both Conan and Ran chirped.

After finishing breakfast, they went to the mall. Conan bought all his needed stationeries. Ran got a chart paper and some notebooks. It was already around 5:00 pm when they returned to Agasa's house. Ran said bye to everyone and went home. She decided to let Conan stay the night there, so that next day after school or some other time they could bring Conan's things back to Ran's house.

* * *

Ai's thoughts

"I was able to finish my work. Just as I was going to enter Agasa's house, I saw Ran's car pull away. Right school….I have it tomorrow. I think I forgot to tell Kudo about the letter. Oh well Ran must have told him already anyway." thought Ai to herself as she entered the household.

Normal POV

Ai nodded her head when she saw Agasa and Conan. After that she went back to her lab to do who knows what.

"She doesn't really have much to do, does she?" thought Conan sweat dropping.

'Ok Shinichi! You have school tomorrow so I need to go and prepare some things.' said Agasa going back to his room.

"Why does he need to prepare?" Shinichi thought to himself, as he also went back to his room to do who knows what.

* * *

Next Day!

Teitan High School

The classroom was filled with noises. Students were excitedly talking with their friends, telling them what they did in their short vacation.

However all noise ceased, when the teacher entered the classroom.

'Okay class we have a new student today. She is from America. Please be nice to her.' Said the teacher 'You can enter now'

A slender figure walked into the classroom. She had blond hair, which reached onto her waist. Her bangs were red, framing her heart shaped delicate face. She was petite with curves that could kill. Long eye lashes, pink cute lips and a cute childish yet mature face.

'Class please welcome Cherry Hyuuga. She will be attending class with you from this day onwards. Make her feel at home' said the teacher smiling and writing her name in the board.

'Say some things about yourself cherry' said the teacher taking a seat.

'Um ok! My name is Cherry. I am 18 years old. I like music and hate fangirls. I like to read mystery novels. And um I guess that's about it.' said Cherry.

'Hmm good. Please seat beside Ran Mouri. Ran-san please raise your hand.'

Ran raised her hand and saw Cherry taking a seat next to her.

'Nice to meet you Cherry, my name's Ran. I hope we will be great friends' said Ran, giving her hand to Cherry.

'It's nice to meet you too Ran-san' said Cherry, shaking her hand with Rans.

'Oh! Just call me Ran. All my friends do.' Ran said.

'Ok Ran.' Cherry happily agreed.

'How awful of you Ran!' said Sonoko dramatically, who was seating behind Ran.

'You were planning to keep Cherry all to yourself weren't you! I am so disappointed in you' said Sonoko again in a fake sad voice.

'So-n-oko' said Ran nervously 'Please not so loud. The teacher might hear you.'

'She won't mind. After all since you were soo busy flirting with Cherry you didn't hear her say that today is a free period' Sonoko said smirking sarcastically.

Ran blushed in embarresment.

'I was not flirting' argued Ran who still had a large blush on her face.

'Of course you weren't' said Sonoko sarcastically 'Yah right, as I was saying my name is Sonoko Suzuki. It's nice to meet you Cherry.'

'The pleasure is mine Sonoko' said Cherry.

This is how the whole period was. The three of them became great friends. Ran felt like she knew Cherry from before, but couldn't remember from when. By the time the school ended the three of them became really close. I mean Ran and Sonoko were already close but Cherry is now also close to them. How it's possible to get so close in one day you ask? Well i don't know :P

* * *

SCHOOL JUST ENDED

Cherry just entered her house or shall I say mansion. The mansion was very big. Like about 12 stores high. The walls were colored a relaxing Blue, with green curtains on them. There was a stunning garden in the 5thloor. The garden had all kinds of flowers. In the middle of the garden was a big cherry blossom tree. Besides the garden there were other types of room, like the games, dining, meeting, playing, and musical rooms.

Inside Cherry's room

"That was close. I don't think I could have acted any longer" thought Cherry as she pulled of her blond wig.

'It was so nice to see Ran again' said Kagome seating in her bed, her blond wig lay forgotten on the floor. (AN: Kagome is actually Cherry in disguise.)

'Today was so fun' chirped Kagome "Tomorrow is Saturday so me Ran and Sonoko can go out together, who knows Shinichi I mean Conan might come too." Thought Kagome smirking.

Kagome went up to her desk and dilled Ran's number.

'Hello?' said Ran from the other line.

'Hey Ran. I was wondering do you want to go out tomorrow?' asked Kagome joyfully.

'Sure! I was thinking of doing the same thing. I will tell Sonoko later.' Said Ran 'Where do you want to go?'

'Anywhere will be fine' replied Kagome.

'Hmm okay, we can decide later. We will meet at 11o'clock then. Bye Cherry see you tomorrow.' Said Ran

'Ok Ran, bye!' replied Kagome as she cut the line.

Kagome then changed her clothes, ate something and went out, with the thought "Tomorrow is going to be fun" in her mind.

* * *

Okeyyy that's all for now!

Hope you liked it! :)

In the next chapter Conan meets Cherry who is actually Kagome in disguise.

Review please!... :D


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa!

How are you guys?

Ok so just so you know Cherry is actually Kagome in disguise. Now it's Saturday so no school. They are going shopping today.

Disclaimer: If I did own Detective Conan or Inuyasha than I won't be here writing :P….therefore I don't own Inuyasha or Detective Conan.

* * *

Thoughts "_"

Speaking '_'

* * *

Morning

Kagome's POV

"It was around 6 am when I woke up. I don't know why I couldn't sleep. The only thing I could here was the ticking of the clock. Finally after what felt like hours, I dragged by body out of bed and went in the direction of my bathroom."

The bathroom was enormous. (Well she does live in a mansion -_-) There were blue black curtains on the window. The window was positioned in the farthest left side. There was a huge bathtub in the middle, and all the other stuffs were on the right.

"I quickly took a bath. After choosing the appropriate clothes, which consisted of a skirt with black leggings and a purple turtle neck t-shirt which had 'My life is already messed up so you don't make any difference' written on it, and to top it off with a black jacket. I tied my hair in a long ponytail and wore my wig and some other stuff. After that I hurriedly went downstairs. I was so excited that I was going to meet Ran and Sonoko at the Mall today that I didn't notice the time. By the time I finished breakfast I took a glance at the clock and my eyes grew huge. It was 7am in the clock, we were suppose to meet at 11am. I still had 4 hours till then."

"Why did I wake up so early?" I thought.

Kagome spent the next 3 and a half hour watching TV.

"I looked at the clock and thought it was time for me to go. Checking one last time at my Cherry-disguise, I grabbed my black one side bag and went to Ran's house."

* * *

Normal POV

Ran's House

'Ran! Hurry up! Cherry will be here soon' yelled Sonoko who had arrived 15 minutes ago.

'I am done Sonoko' said Ran as she hurriedly entered the room.

You must be wondering why Ran was acting like a maniac. Well since I am so kind I will tell you. You see Ran had overslept, so when Sonoko saw Ran sleeping she got angry and made Ran get dress in 15 minutes.

'Ran-neechan! Who is Cherry-neechan?' asked Conan curiously. After all, all Ran say yesterday was how excited she was to go to the mall tomorrow, and Conan knew that Ran hates going shopping with Sonoko, so he was really curious about this Cherry person.

'Oh sorry for not telling you Conan' said Ran apologetically, 'You see Cherry is a new student in our highschool. She is from America. She is really nice but sly no less, for some reason she reminds me of Shinichi' just as she was about to tell more a voice stopped her.

'My...My...i am honored to be compared to the great detective Kudo Shinichi, Ran' said Cherry as she entered the room. (From now on their still going to call her Cherry but when she will reply I will write Kagome).

'Oh! Cherry when did you arrive' ask Sonoko who was silent the entire time.

'Hehe sorry about that. You guys were having so much fun that I thought of disturbing you. Plus the door was unlocked so I got myself in.

"Well not really" thought Kagome.

'The door was unlocked? I was sure that it was locked' said Ran thoughtfully.

'Nah don't worry about it.' Kagome said.

Kagome looked around the room. Her gaze stopped for 2 seconds on Conan's form but thankfully he didn't notice.

'O my! Who's the little cutie?' asked Kagome in fake curiousity.

Before Ran could introduce him, Conan did it himself.

'My name is Edogawa Conan! Nice to meet you' said Conan in a very childish voice.

"Seriously Shinichi acts like a dead chicken. How the hell does he trick Ran with that voice?. I mean f*** hell his acting is worse than Mr. Mouri." Thought Kagome, forcing herself to not roll her eyes.

'Aww nice to meet you too Conan' replied Kagome in an excited voice.

'Ran-neechan can I come with you to the mall. Pleaseee pleaseeee O pretty please with sugar on top.' Conan pleaded.

'Um sure.' Said Ran with a sweat drop. Do you mind if we take Conan with us Cherry, Sonoko'

'O no problem. The more the merrier right?' said Kagome in a chirping voice.

Sonoko just nodded her head showing her approval.

"I should spend as much time as I can with Shinichi, after all, there is no guaranty that I can again." thought Kagome with a small sad smile in her face.

'Ok we should go now. We are already late.' Sonoko said as she stood up and went in direction of the door.

Ran and Kagome nodded there head, and followed Sonoko out of the door. Ran was holding Conan's hand.

It took them 15-20 minutes to reach the mall, actually there were other malls in that area too. Kind of like a shopping district or something.

After Sonoko parked her car, we all went to the first mall we could see. Sonoko being Sonoko dragged Kagome, Ran and Conan to every mall in the area. By the time Sonoko had finished shopping, her and Ran's arms were full of shopping bags. Kagome hadn't bought anything as she didn't need anything for now.

'Cherry! Buy something! You haven't even bought a single thing.' scolded Sonoko.

'Sorry Sonoko but I don't really need any clothes' replied Kagome trying to take a step back from Sonoko's wrath.

'How about this guys' started Ran.

All attention was directed towards Ran, making her blush.

'Um look. Sonoko will obviously drag us to other malls' Ran said.

Sonoko pouted.

'So since Conan has nothing to buy from the mall, why don't Cherry and Conan buy whatever they need and then they can catch up with us.' suggested Ran.

'That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that' asked Sonoko to her self thoughtfully.

'That's because you are stupid Sonoko' said Kagome jokingly.

Ran and Conan laughed after hearing that.

'Aww you are soo mean Cherry-chan' pouted Sonoko

'What can I do? That's my job' said Kagome, as both of them started to laugh too.

'Ok guys, Cherry your in charge of Conan, I should warn you that boy disappears a lot so be careful.' Ran whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head.

After saying bye to Kagome and Conan, Sonoko dragged Ran away.

'I guess its only you and me Conan' said Kagome cheekily.

'Yay! I can spend time with Cherry-neechan' chirped Conan.

Kagome smiled and hold Conan's hand.

Conan stiffened for a second and then calmed down.

"What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I know her? Most importantly why do I feel like I should know everything about her" thought Conan to himself.

Kagome however didn't notice the change in Conan, she was too busy thinking about chocolate.

'Conan, do you mind if we go and buy some chocolate.' asked Kagome.

'No problem' replied Conan.

They entered the store. It was a chocolate heaven. Every type of chocolate was there. Kagome made Conan sit down and went to buy her delicious chocolate. She bought a couple of chocolate, all of them were dark chocolate. Then she paid for it and then went back to Conan.

'Here Conan' said Kagome as she handed Conan a dark chocolate.

'Thank you neechan' said Conan.

"Wait a minute. How did she know that I like dark chocolate? No one knows that except my parents and Agasa, even Ran doesn't know that" thought Conan suspiciously.

Before Conan could ask anything, his silent thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing.

The ringtone was 'the reason' by Hoobastank.

'Hello' Kagome said.

'Hey Kagyy' shouted Vermouth.

She said it so loud that Conan heard it.

"Kagyy?" thought Conan, as he pretended that he didn't hear anything.

Kagome checked to see if Conan heard anything or not. She was relieved to see Conan eating his chocolate.

'Uh Conan, I need to go to the washroom. Could you wait for me hear please?' asked Kagome nervously.

'Sure neechan!' replied Conan in an innocent voice.

'Thanks' said Kagome quickly as she dashed to the washroom.

Conan after seeing that Cherry had gone to the washroom, Conan silently followed her. He hid behind the door so that he could hear Kagome's voice.

'Are you crazy? yelled Kagome into the phone.

'Gomenasai! I didn't know anyone was there' Vermouth said.

Kagome wasn't stupid she knew that Shinichi would suspect something if she took to long in the washroom. So she had to hurry.

'Listen I am in the mall with some **friends**' said Kagome.

Vermouth understood what the pressured word meant so she stopped joking.

'I understand. Listen there's a problem.' said Vermouth nervously from the other line.

'What is it' asked Kagome impatiently, tapping her fingers in the mirror.

'We might need to hurry. It seems that both the Osaka detective and Kaito Kid are arriving ahead of schedule.' Vermouth replied.

'I see. It might affect the plan but its ok. It will still work. Did you get all the items I wanted?' asked Kagome.

'Yes, but what are you going to do about silver bullet and the others?' asked Vermouth curiously.

'Don't worry. They as well as the others won't be anywhere near **There **when the plan starts.' Kagome said. 'It's not safe to discuss here I will meet with you later.'

'The usual place?' asked Vermouth.

'No. Maybe my house or something.' Kagome replied.

'Fine bye for now.' said Vermouth.

'Bye' replied Kagome as the line went dead.

Conan seeing that the conversation ended quickly went away.

Kagome quickly exited the washroom, and went to were Conan was sitting.

'I am so sorry I took so long sweetie' said Kagome.

'It's ok Cherry-neechan' replied Conan.

'Let's go back. It's quite late' Kagome said.

Conan nodded his head.

Kagome and Conan met up with Sonoko and Ran. They said their byes and went away.

* * *

INSIDE RAN'S HOUSE

'So did you like Cherry?' asked Ran as prepared to go to sleep.

'Yup!' said Conan cheerfully.

'That's good. Goodnight Conan' said Ran as she went to her own room.

'Goodnight Ran-neechan' said Conan silently.

"What was Cherry talking about in the phone? Most importantly who was she talking to? I need to find out. Maybe I should go to her house" thought Conan as he falled asleep.

* * *

That's all for now!

Hope you guys liked it. =)

AN: I wanted to ask if I should continue to write this story or not. I am not getting much review so it might be that this story is really bad. Please tell me soon if I should continue or not. Thanks =)

Review please guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Konichiwa! =3

How are you people? I am truly sorry for the late update. I was kind of busy so I wasn't able to upload. Let's start now and again I am terrible sorry.

Disclaimer: If I did own Detective Conan or Inuyasha than I won't be here writing :P….therefore I don't own Inuyasha or Detective Conan.

Thoughts "_"

Speaking '_'

* * *

Morning

Mouri's residence

'Ran-neechan! I am going now!' yelled Conan as he quickly ate his breakfast, and got ready to leave for school.

'Conan! After school hurry straight home okay!' yelled Ran as she came to the breakfast table.

'Why neechan?' asked Conan curiously as he finished tying his shoes.

'Cherry's coming, and I thought you would like to spend some time with her' replied Ran.

"Maybe I will be able to find out the truth about Cherry" thought Conan.

'Sure Ran-neechan! Arigatou for telling me' Conan said with a bright smile in his face.

'You are welcome Conan.' Ran said.

'Ran-neechan, can I please bring Hiabara, she would also like to interrogat- I mean talk to Cherry-neechan' Conan asked nervously.

'Sure why not.' said Ran. 'You should hurry now, or you will be late.'

'Bye neechan' said Conan as he dashed to school.

Ran looked at the clock and her eyes widened 'dam! I will be late if I don't hurry.' Ran quickly finished her breakfast and then ran to school.

* * *

IN SCHOOL

Ran and Kagome reached school at the same time. They said heloo to each other and sat on the respectable seats.

'Cherry your going to Ran's house today right?' asked Sonoko.

'Yup! You are going too right?' Kagome asked curiously.

'No she isn't' Ran said and pouted.

'Why not' asked Kagome sadly.

'Sorry guys. It's just that Dad has a business party, and I have to attend.' Sonoko replied softly.

'Don't worry about it Sono, we can have a girls get together another time if u want' Kagome said trying to make Sonoko feel better.

'Oh no no. You guys have fun. We can hang around another time.' Sonoko said cheerfully.

'If you say so' Ran and Kagome said at the same time.

Both of them looked at each other and blushed in embarrassment.

'Quite everyone' yelled the teacher who had just entered the class.

The students murmured a little bit, but hearing the teacher yell again, all of them became quiet.

'Good! Now everyone we have some new students. Please welcome them.' The teacher said. 'You can come in now'

The door opened and 4 mysterious yet familiar figures entered the classroom.

The first was Heiji Hattori also known as **the great detective from the west.** He had black hair with a mix of brown. His bangs were pointy, and his skin was tan. Heiji is from Osaka, and is really good in martial arts. (AN: I am really bad at describing characters so bear with me please)

The second figure was Kazuha Toyama. She is Heiji's best friend and love interest (though we all know that they would always deny it :P). Just like Heiji she is from Osaka too. Kazuha is very protective of Heiji and doesn't mind using martial arts to show it.

The Third figure was Aoko Nakamori. Aoko is usually calm but her temper can be riled up very easily, particularly when Kaito does something perverted such as trying to peek at her underwear. She is also Kaito's best and childhood friend.

The last but definitely not the least person to enter the room was Kaito Kuroba. He is a prankster and also a magician. He loves to annoy Aoko. Kaito however has a secret identity named Kaito kid. Aoko hates kid but doesn't know that Kaito is actually him in disguise.

'Good now introduce your selves' said the teacher.

'Yo! I am Heiji Hattori. Nice to meet you.' Heiji said.

'Don't be so disrespectable! Show some manners' scolded Kazuha as she bonked Heiji on the head.

'Ittai! Women are you trying to kill me or something' yelled Heiji to Kazuha.

'Whatever' Kazuha replied 'Nice to meet you. My name's Kazuha Toyama. I will be attending this school until the repairments in my old school is complete.

'My name's Aoko Nakamori. Just like Kazuha I will also be attending school here, though my reasons are a little different than hers.' Aoko said.

'And that's Kaito Kuroba.' introduced Aoko seeing that Kaito was busy talking to Heiji to pay any attention to class.

'Good. Now for your seating arrangements. Kazuha and Heiji please seat behind Sonoko on the empty seats. Aoko seat infront of Ran's seat. Kaito you can seat beside Cherry. (Remember guys that Cherry was seating behind Ran and Sonoko was seating beside Ran).

'Ok today I will be kind and give you youngsters a free period, but don't make noise or you will all be punished' said the teacher as he left the class.

After the new students took their seat, students began to question them. Seeing their annoyance Sonoko told them to keep quiet. After a little while the students went back to their own seats.

'Kazuha, Aoko, it's been such a long time since I last saw you. I really did miss you guys' said Ran happily.

'I missed you too' yelled Aoko and Kazuha at the same time. They both looked at each other and blushed of embarrassment.

'So what are you people doing here?' asked Sonoko curiously. I mean seriously it's not everyday you get the gang together.

Heiji decided to answer the question seeing that no one else was. 'Well me and Kazuha came because of our school. You see some fool was smoking near the electric room and the whole place got caught in fire. My dad thought it would be better if we came here until it's repaired.' Seeing the worried looks of his friends he quickly added that no one was injured.

Ran gave a sigh of relieve. She was worried that someone got injured, worse killed.

'So why are you guys here?' asked Heiji to Aoko.

'Well actually this is a secret matter, but since you guys already know a little it won't matter if I tell you the whole story' said Aoko nervously.

This caught Heiji's attention. 'By any chance does it have to do with kid?'

Aoko nodded.

'You see we got Kid's note saying the riddle like usual except it was also sent here too' said Aoko.

'Here? Hmm well was the note sent to Kudoo-Mouri?' asked Heiji hopping that no one heard his slip up. Thankfully no one did.

'Well Kaito might be able to tell you…. Wait a minute where the heck is Kaito?' asked/yelled Aoko.

'Know that I think about it where is Cherry' asked Ran. Ran looked at her back and saw Cherry's and Kaito's seat empty.

'They both went outside' said a random student.

'Ooh. I wonder why' said Ran to herself.

'Is something wrong Ran' asked Kazuha worriedly.

'No. its just that Kaito isn't in his seat' replied Ran.

'Don't worry, Kaito sometimes skips class like this' Aoko said waving her hand up and down in annoyance.

'Hey who's Cherry? You have been saying her name a lot.' asked Heiji.

'She's a close friend of ours. She seats behind me but she isn't here now for some reason.' Ran replied worriedly.

'Don't worry she most probably went to the bathroom' Sonoko said not in the least worried.

'If you say so' Ran mumbled.

'So what kind of person is she is she nice?' asked Aoko.

'Yes. She is very sweet yet cunning. You guys will be best of friends.' Ran said cheerfully.

"Talk about mood swings" though Heiji with a sweat drop.

So after that the girls talked about who knows what until the class ended. Poor Heiji had to listen to them talk for half an hour.

* * *

OUTSIDE SCHOOL

'Ahh! Kuroba-san, could you please shut up!' asked Kagome in a very annoyed voice.

You see what happened was, after Kaito sat behind Kagome, he started to annoy her. Showing her different types of magic and talking about who knows what. Kagome couldn't take it anymore so she exited the classroom, but unfortunately for her Kaito followed.

'You want me to shut up' asked Kaito in a hurt voice. He didn't know why but hearing her say that made him feel sad.

'No...No…I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I didn't get any sleep and I am tired that's why I am in a pissed mood' said Kagome with a slight smile on her face.

'That's all? You should have told that to me before' Kaito said in a cheerful voice, as he gave Kagome a rose out of thin air.

'Aww thank you Kuroba-san' said Kagome sweetly.

Kaito blushed, but thankfully Kagome didn't notice. Removing the almost invisible blush from his face he went back into his poker face mask and said 'anything for a beautiful lady such as your self'

'You can flirt but you won't get anything in return Kuroba-san' teased Kagome.

'Cherry-chan just call me Kaito' said Kaito cheekily.

'Sure' said Kagome. 'We should go in now. After all don't want to be late right?'

'Of course, we can't destroy your perfect plan now can we' said Kaito looking at Kagome seriously.

Kagome's eyes widened but only for a slight second.

'What are you talking about Kaito?' asked Kagome innocently.

'That innocent act would have worked if it was someone else, but It won't work with me. You see a little while ago when I gave you the rose it was red right?' asked Kaito smirking.

Kagome nodded. Seeing Kaito's smirk her eyes widened.

'You don't mean that was a-

'Exactly that was a magical rose. Blue means someone who is a friend. Black means someone who you hate. Yellow means someone who you just met and' Kaito smirked before continuing 'Red means someone you love or someone you knew for a long time'

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" thought Kagome. Even though her outside was calm her inside was a mess.

Kaito whistled in amazement. 'I must say your poker face is perfect. Not even one flaw. But that also means it's easy for me to find out who you really are.'

"There's no point inn denying it. Kaito always did know me well. Let's just hope he doesn't try to stop me" thought Kagome.

'Good job Kaito. You're absolutely right. Now, do you have any idea who I am' asked Kagome wishing like hell that the answer is no.

Kaito just stared at Kagome for a while and then told her to seat on one of the benches

'You remind me of someone close to me' started Kaito, 'She was a friend of mine. Actually I knew her from my childhood but she didn't live there. 4 years ago she stayed for 1 year with me. We became the best of friends. We still have contact with each other even now. But for 4 years I haven't seen her. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.' Kaito said with a sad look on his face.

Kaito expected pity or better yet annoyance in Cherry's eyes but he was shocked to see regret and guilt. It only lasted for a second but he saw it. And he knew who she was, well more like hoped that he was right.

Kaito's eyes went huge and Kagome sighed.

'I guess you know who I am' said Kagome.

'Ka- Kaito started but saw a hand infront of his mouth.

'Shh! Are you nuts! Don't say my real name hear' scolded Kagome.

Kaito didn't even care about what she was saying. He grabbed her hand and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'Aww I missed you so much!' Kaito said.

'Ka-it-oo can't br-ea-t-he' said Kagome who was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

'Sorry about that' said Kaito sheepishly.

'Kaito as much as I would love to talk to you here, I won't be able to explain here, plus we are going to be late because of you.' said Kagome as calmly as she could.

Kaito pouted 'Fine, but you owe me a big explanation missy'

'Whatever' mumbled Kagome, 'Oi! Listen call me Cherry not Kagome ok?'

'Fine. Fine. Don't worry.' said Kaito.

Kagome just shook her head and went into the school.

* * *

Inside School

Ran asked Kagome were she was, she told that she went into the bathroom and then got lost when she was coming back and bumped into Kaito.

Aoko scolded Kaito and ran after Kaito with a mop, in her hand. The whole class sweat dropped. This is how the whole day. Kazuha and Aoko talked with Kagome and instantly liked her. They agreed to go to Ran's house after school was finished.

* * *

Ok guys that's all for now!

Just in case you're wondering Aoko didn't know Kagome from before. Kaito was a close friend of Kagome, but didn't see her for 4 years. She lived with Kaito for 1 year because of some reasons. Aoko didn't know her because at that time Aoko was overseas with her dad. Kaito knows that Kagome is a magician just like him and that she is a detective too. He doesn't know that she knows Vermouth though.

Next chapter is going to have a big surprise so don't miss it! :)

Review please with chocolate on top!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

How are you? If you like my story do tell your friends to see it, I don't know they might like it, thanks.

Ok on with the story….

Thoughts "_"

Speaking '_'

* * *

So after school ended, Kagome and the others went to Ran's house.

Mouri Residence

Conan and Haibara were already home. They were discussing about Cherry.

'Kudo do you think Cherry is part of the organization' asked Ai as she came out of Conan's room.

'I don't know why but she really doesn't have that aura around her' mumbled Conan taking a seat in the living room.

'Aura?' questioned Ai, as she raised one of her eye brows in a confused manner.

'Yah. It's just that, when she was talking in the phone the previous time…she didn't have any killer look in her eyes. I am perfectly sure that she isn't part of the organization, I mean god that girl looks like she can't even hurt a fly let alone kill someone.' Conan said throwing his hand up and down.

'Kudo. Just cause she doesn't look it, doesn't mean she's harmless. You should now this the most.' Ai said.

'I know that. It's just…I don't know how but I just know that she's not a killer.' Conan said in an annoyed voice.

'Look I have an idea. You get the chills when a member is near right?' asked Conan.

The only reply he got was a death glare and a soft nod of the head.

'Good. Listen since she is coming now, spend some time with her, find out what she does, and see if she gives you the creeps or not. If she doesn't then she is clean.' said Conan.

'Fine. If you are so sure, then I will try it' mumbled Ai.

'Thanks-' started Conan but was interrupted by the knocking of the door.

Giving Ai the look, he changed his expression to match a kid's and opened the door.

'Hey Ran-neechan' chirped Conan opening the door fully.

'Heloo Conan. Look who joined our school today' Ran said happily as she pushed Heiji, Kaito, Kazuha and Aoko inside the house. Kagome just walked calmly inside and took a seat next to Ai. She noticed how Ai stiffened but didn't say anything about it.

'Aww why didn't Cherry get pushed inside' complained Kaito.

'That's because she already did that to me before' replied Kagome calmly.

The other's including Conan and Ai sweat dropped after hearing her lack of interest.

All the teenagers, after dragging their but to the living room, took a seat.

'So what are you doing here' whispered Conan to Heiji.

'Aww am I not allowed to visit my best friend?' asked Heiji in a joking manner.

Conan glared at him.

'Now, now. No need to get angry at me.' Whispered Heiji to Conan, so that no one heard what he said.

'I am serious Heiji' Conan whispered in an annoyed voice.

'Shesh. You seriously need to get laid' mumbled Heiji. He got a glare in response.

Conan seeing that Heiji wasn't telling anything decided to ask Kazuha.

'Kazuha-neechan, I was wondering why you are here' asked Conan blinking his eyes in a childish yet adorable way.

'O. Sorry for not telling you sooner Conan' said Kazuha, 'You see someone was smoking near the electric room and the whole place got caught in fire. The repairments might take a while so Heiji's dad thought it would be better if we studied here for the time being.'

Conan nodded his head.

'What about you Kaito-neesan' asked Conan. (AN: Conan still doesn't know that Kaito is actually kid, but Kid knows that Conan is Shinichi.)

'Well kid the thing is that, you know Kaito kid right?' Conan nodded 'He sent a note here saying that he's going to steal a gem from here this time' Kaito said smirking, but no one noticed.

A look of realization came on Conan's face but he quickly hid it.

"So that's what that note said. Dam! I need to see what it says from inspector Megure' thought Conan biting his lip.

'So did the police already get the note' asked Conan.

Aoko decided to answer that 'Yah. My dad also said that they have already started to research the location'

'Is that so...' Conan whispered.

'You said something?' asked Aoko.

'Nope! Nothing neechan.' Conan said cheerfully.

Aoko gave Conan a questioning look before she started to talk to Ran and Kazuha again.

'Hey Kudo' whispered Heiji.

'Heiji please refrain from using my real name all the time' asked Conan in an annoyed voice.

'Hehe. Sorry about that. But I think you should see what Ai is doing.' Heiji said.

"Ai?" thought Conan, as he looked at Ai's direction and almost fell over from the seat if it weren't for Heiji's help.

'What the seven names of hell..' Conan whispered.

Conan couldn't believe his eyes, not only was Ai talking with Cherry, but Ai was smiling too! Smiling! "OMG the world is ending" thought Conan.

By looking at Ai and Cherry anyone would think that they knew each other for years. Ai was talking casually with her, and there was no look of fear in her eyes at all.

"I guess I was right. If she was part of the organization then Ai would be shaking, but instead she's talking to her like a best friend!' thought Conan. "I guess I had nothing to worry about after all. But I still need to figure out what Cherry was talking about."

'Kudo. I know you are suspecting Cherry but I talked to her in school, and I think she's not a member. But there is something about her that is not right, I am not sure what but I think she's hiding something.' Heiji whispered to Conan.

'We will talk about this later.' whispered Conan, Heiji nodded his head and whispered a soft ok.

As Ai and Kagome was talking they were interrupted by Kagome's phone ringing.

'Sorry Ai-chan I need to take this call.' Kagome said.

'It's ok' Ai replied.

'Hey Ran' Kagome said to Ran.

'Yah' replied Ran

'Could you tell me where your room is, so that I can take this call and not disturb any of you guys.'

Ran blinked 'O sure Cherry. Go straight and then take right.'

'Thank you!' Kagome said happily.

'Your welcome' Ran said with a smile.

Conan seeing Cherry leave followed her to Ran's room. He hid behind the door and listened closely to Kagome's conversation over the phone. After about 5 minutes he got bored hearing her talk about tests and who knows what, and left.

Kagome knew that Conan would follow her so that's why she asked Ran where her room was. The first 5 minutes she pretended to talk and after she was sure that Conan was gone she started to talk to Vermouth.

'Finally you are done!' Vermouth shouted.

'Keep your voice down. He might have planted a bug or something.' Kagome hissed as she took a seat in Ran's bed.

'Hehe. Sorry about that. It's just I got bored of hearing you took about nothing for 5 minutes.' Vermouth apologized.

'Sorry, but I had to make sure that Shinichi didn't hear anything' Kagome said.

'He always does put his nose into everything' Vermouth sighed.

'So, why did you call?' asked Kagome.

'O, I almost forgot. Are **they** here yet?' asked Vermouth.

'Yah. They arrived in school today. I was surprised to see Aoko and Kazuha though. I didn't expect to see them. How where you able to do it in so little time and make it look like an accident?' asked Kagome curiously. 'The fire must have been easy for you to do, but how did you make Kaito Kid come here?'

'A secret makes a women a women' Vermouth said in a teasing voice.

'Fine. Good job anyway.' Kagome said, 'the only thing left to do is for me to go to Osaka'

'No. There's still another thing left to do.' Vermouth said

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow, 'What do you mean?'

'You still need to return Silver bullets memory' Vermouth said with a smirk.

'Dam. I forgot about that. O there is something else too. Kaito found out about me'

'He did?' asked Vermouth.

'Yah. I was so sure that he wouldn't notice too.' Complained Kagome.

'It's not really a problem. He just knows Kagome, he doesn't know what you are going to do right?' asked Vermouth.

'Yah. But he's obviously going to ask me about it. We need to make sure that no one is around THERE when the plan takes place' Kagome said.

'Already on it sweetheart, don't worry.' Vermouth said, 'The only thing you need to worry is keeping your promise'

'I Know. I know. No need to rub it in my face.' Kagome said, 'Hey I need to go, Kaito might suspect something.'

'No problem. Bye.' Vermouth said as she closed the line.

"Sometimes I wonder if Kaito is related to Vermouth or not…they both just love to annoy me" thought Kagome and sighed.

After Kagome finished talking to Vermouth she went back and took a seat next to Kaito.

'You still need to explain you know' whispered Kaito to Kagome.

'And I thought you forgot too' mumbled Kagome.

'You wish' Kaito grinned.

'Whatever' Kagome mumbled.

'Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed' Kaito said, 'that or your just emo'.

'Kagome couldn't help but glare at him 'Shut up'.

'Hai Hai' suddenly Kaito's expression became serious, 'so tell me why are you in a disguise'

'Not here Kaito, and don't call me Kagome when we are near others' Kagome whispered.

'You know how much I hate it when you don't tell me what I want to know' hissed Kaito.

'Well you getting angry is not going to solve anything, so why don't you rest that big prankster head of yours' Kagome said smirking.

'Well I could tell everything to Taichou-kun' mumbled Kaito with an evil look in his eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes 'you wouldn't dare'

'Oh you know I would'. Kaito said with a smirk on his face as he stood up.

'What are you doing?' asked Kagome suspiciously.

'Well you said you can't tell me here, so let's go to your house' Kaito said with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Why my house?' Kagome asked with a annoyed look in her eyes.

Kaito just shrugged and dragged Kagome out of the couch and stood in front of Ran.

'Mouri-san I need to go and buy somethings, do you mind if I take Cherry with me' asked Kaito cheerfully.

'Oh no problem' Ran said.

'We most probably won't come back here as it will get dark so I might stay at Cherry-chans house Aoko.' Kaito said to Aoko.

Aoko nodded her head. 'Don't cause any problem for Cherry….. if you doo….' Aoko cracked her bones.

Seeing that Kaito might need some help Kagome assured Aoko that everything will be fine and went away with Kaito.

'Should we follow them' asked Heiji to Conan

'Don't worry I will do it' Ai said.

'Are you sure?' asked Conan, 'She might not be a member but she might be dangerous.'

'Don't worry Kudo. I can take care of myself.' With that said Haibara followed Kaito and Kagome out, but made sure not to be noticed.

* * *

Ok guys that's all for now!.

Hope you liked it.

In the next chapter a lot of mysteries about Kagome will be solved, so make sure to read it.

Until next time.

Read and Review please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Konichiwa guys!

How are you today?

I am really sorry for the late upload. I don't want to make up an excuse so let's start. :D

Disclaimer: If I did own Detective Conan or Inuyasha than I won't be here writing :P….therefore I don't own Inuyasha or Detective Conan.

* * *

Thoughts "_"

Talking '_'

* * *

It's been sometime since Kaito left with Kagome. Ai had been following them for some time now but she didn't find anything suspecting about them.

"Just as I thought, she's not dangerous, well not now anyway." thought Ai, "the only thing they have been doing is going to shops to buy things. I guess Kudo-kun didn't have anything to worry about."

Ai opened her phone and called Conan.

'Hello' said a voice from the other line.

'Kudo-kun she's clean. I have been following them for a while, and just like they said they are just buying things.' Ai said, 'and I don't think Kuroba has anything to do with this so I am going to come back now.'

'Good job Haibara, at least now we are sure that Cherry isn't a threat' Conan said, 'you should come back now, it's getting dark. Most probably Kaito is going to stay at Cherry's house'

'Is it ok for Kaito to stay there?' asked Ai.

'Huh? Yah its safe why won't it? The way I am seeing it is that Cherry has noting to do with the organization so she's out of the suspect list.' Conan said, 'plus their friends so it's alright.'

'No the one I am worried about is Cherry. Kaito might annoy her to death' Haibara said.

Conan sweat dropped 'I am sure that Cherry can handle herself'

'If you say so' mumbled Ai

'Listen there's no need to follow them anymore so you can come back now' Conan said.

'Hmm…sure. Bye for now' Ai said as she started back to go home.

'Bye' Conan said as he ended the line.

"Cherry…why do you remind me of her" mumbled Ai to herself.

* * *

Kaito and Kagome

'Ok good, she's gone.' Kaito said.

Kagome sighed, "Seriously it's a good thing that we noticed her before we discussed anything."

'So Kagome how was my acting' asked Kaito with a huge grin in his face.

'You weren't acting. You just wanted to have a sleep over right?' asked Kagome with a sigh, 'that's why you brought all those junk food and movies'

'Dam you figured it out' mumbled Kaito with a pout on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. It's been such a long time since she saw him.

'It's ok Kaito' Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

Kaito couldn't help but blush but thankfully Kagome didn't notice.

'It's been a while since we last had a sleep over' Kaito said with a sad look in his eyes.

Kagome however saw the pain in his eyes and instantly felt guilty.

"If only I could tell you what happened" thought Kagome, "but all I can do for you is to help you get Pandora"

'Hey Kagome earth to Kagome' Kaito called as he waved his hand in front of her face.

'Huh?' Kagome asked as she got back to reality.

'You summed out' Kaito said, 'Are you okay?'

'Oh, don't worry about it' assured Kagome, 'I wasn't paying attention, sorry. What were you saying again?'

Kaito just shook his head, 'I think we should go now, it's getting late'

'My house right?' asked Kagome

Kaito nodded his head.

'It's this way.' Kagome said as she started to walk ahead.

After some time they reached their destination.

Kaito couldn't help but whistle, 'you didn't tell me you live in a mansion'

'I didn't think it was important' Kagome stated as she opened the door, 'you live in one too, so it's not something new right?'

'Meanie' Kaito said sticking out his tongue.

Kagome just shook her head after seeing Kaito's childish act.

"There's no way that I will ever admit that I actually missed you" thought Kagome with a small smile in her face. It seems like she was smiling a lot today.

'Ok so does your room have a DVD player?' asked Kaito.

'It does. But if you want we can watch it in the theatre room' suggested Kagome.

'Nah it's ok. I am sure that we will fall asleep between watching it. After all we still have that same attitude towards horror movie' Kaito grinned.

'You mean like insulting the ghost until the movie ends?' asked Kagome with a smirk in her face.

'Bingo!' Kaito said, as he out of no where splashed water on top of Kagome.

Kagome blinked for a second before she bonked Kaito hard over the head.

'Aww what was that for' Kaito asked clutching his head.

'That's for spraying water all over me.' Kagome said with a smug look on her face.

'Sorry sorry it was a mistake. How about this you take a bath and I will fix everything else ok?' asked Kaito with puppy dog eyes. (AN: who can resist that? :D)

'Fine' Kagome said as she entered the bathroom.

Kaito just stared at the door for a while, and then started the preparations.

After Kagome finished her bath she wore some sleeping clothes and exited the bathroom.

'Kagome are you done?' Kaito asked.

'Yah. But next time just tell me to change out of my disguise instead of pouring water all over me okay?' Kagome asked

'Sorry about that' Kaito said.

Kagome just sighed and then stood up went over to Kaito and hugged him.

'I missed you. You know' mumbled Kagome.

Kaito was surprised by the sudden hug but returned it anyway. He missed his best friend dearly, and there was no way he was letting her go again.

'Your not leaving again are you?' asked Kaito softly.

Kagome knew that there is a chance that she might die so she didn't want to make a false promise to him.

'What are you talking about Kaito? I am here right? Don't worry so much.' Kagome said with a perfect poker face.

'Your poker face might be perfect but I know when you're lying. For freaking God I am your best friend! Don't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?' Kaito said with an angry look on her face.

'I don't want you to get into trouble' Kagome said, 'and you might get hurt too. Its too dangerous I you find out.

'And telling me nothing won't hurt me?' Kaito asked as he gripped Kagome's hand harder.

'You need to trust me Kags. I am your BESTFRIEND. I know you better than anyone else.' Kaito said, 'and if you won't tell me then I have no choice but to find it out myself.'

Kagome just sighed, 'Are you sure you want to know? This is a real serious business. And I don't think Kaito Kid should get involved in this' Kagome said with a serious look in her face.

"How the hell did she find out about me being Kid?' thought Kaito.

'What are you saying? I am not Kid' Kaito said with a look of annoyance in his face even though truly he was sweating buckets.

Kagome just gave him the do-you-think-i-am-stupid look.

"Busted" Kaito thought.

'Kaito just like you have secrets you don't want to tell me I have some too. You being Kid is something I knew for a long time. Even a blind person can see it.' Kagome said with an annoyed look in her eyes.

Kaito started to feel really guilty "Here I am telling her to tell me her secret, but I am keeping a big one myself"

'Why do you think I am Kid?' asked Kaito

Kagome couldn't help but raise a delicate brow, 'Excuse me? How am I not suppose to know? You suddenly vanishing out of nowhere, coming back to class with injuries, you might have forgotten but I am a magician too, just because I don't use it doesn't mean I can't, plus the Kid now is obviously different than the Kid then. And Kaito I think your father forgot to tell you this but I already knew that he was the original Kaito Kid.

Kaito was dumb stroked. Not only did Kagome know that he was Kid but she also knew about his dad.

"What the hell" thought Kaito

'So are you going to deny it? if you are then I don't think we have anything to talk about.' Kagome said as she started to leave but stopped when she was dragged by a hand and hit a hard chest.

'Your right' Kaito said his bangs covering his eyes, 'I am kid. If I cant trust you to keep my secret why will you trust me enough to tell me yours'

Kagome looked up to see Kaito looking at her intently.

'I told you my deepest secret, even though you already knew. Now tell me how do you know all this? And better yet why is there a gun under your pillow.' Kaito asked. 'and why are you hiding in a disguise?'

'Gun?' Kagome blinked, 'what are you talking about'

"Shit I left it there last time" thought Kagome mentally hitting her self in her head.

'Don't play dumb.' Kaito said, 'I saw it'

"I guess there's no way out of this. Even though he might try to stop me I still will be able to do it" thought Kagome.

'You sure you want to know?' asked Kagome, 'it's nothing bad but you might get into trouble.

'Troubles my middle name' said Kaito with a grin.

'You don't have a middle name' Kagome said with a smirk.

'Aww don't be a kill joy' Joked Kaito.

Kagome turned serious again and said, 'I can't tell you today, but I will tell you tomorrow'

'Why not today?' asked Kaito with a confused yet curious look on his face.

'Someone's coming tomorrow. I can't go to school tomorrow but you need to go or Conan will suspect something.'

'I am not going' Kaito said with a stubborn voice.

'Kaito! Don't be a baby. You need to go tomorrow' Kagome said annoyed.

Kaito just said ignored whatever Kagome said.

'Fine! But don't come crying to me if Aoko beats the shit out of you.' Kagome said.

'It's okay. I already told her that I am sight seeing tomorrow so she won't mind' Kaito said with a smug look on his face.

Kagome just gapped like a fish "don't tell me that bastard planned this!"

'You have 30 seconds to run' Kagome said.

'Huh' Kaito said confused but understood when he saw the killing look in Kagome's eyes.

'Now now Kags' Kaito started as he slowly started to edge back from the angry girl, 'no need to get violent.'

'10…15…20…25' Kagome counted.

'Ahhh' Kaito screamed as he got chased by Kagome the whole mansion. By the time they finished their little tag game it was already 1:00 am

'Kaito huff you huff are sooo huff dead' Kagome panted.

'He he huff sorry huff about that' Kaito apologized.

Both of them looked at each other but couldn't help but laugh.

'It's been a while since we did that' Kaito said lying down next to Kagome in her bed.

'Yah. We always used to play tag' Kagome said with a smile.

'Don't worry' Kaito said with a grin, 'now that you are back we can do that again.'

Kagome just gave Kaito a sad smile.

'You know you should fake a smile in front of me' Kaito frowned.

Kagome just looked away and looked back at Kaito but this time gave him a bright smile.

'See that's more like it' Kaito said with a grin.

Kagome couldn't help but grin back.

'Here' Kaito said as he magically gave her a red rose.

Kagome smiled at it 'you still give me roses even now? How nostalgic'

Kaito just grinned and jumped out of the bed.

'You can explain tomorrow, but for today its horror night' Kaito said with a creepy smile in his face.

'Don't you mean insulting night?' Kagome said with a smirk.

Kaito just shrugged and started the movie.

The whole night until 4am they watched the movie grudge, and later felled asleep.

* * *

That's it for now guys.

In the next chapter it will all be explained, so don't miss it.

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Review please!


End file.
